Genesis Cruiser
General The Genesis Cruiser is a Tier 1 hull with primitive Miner Rebellion technology. As a cruiser, this ship has great defensive capability and is designed to soak up damage. Strategy and Setup Advantages Genesis Cruisers are the most versatile Tier 1 hull. With a wide firing arc, this ship can travel directly forwards while simultaneously firing back at enemies, unlike Harrier Frigates which have to face the enemy in order to do so. This allows the Genesis Cruiser to kite enemies without having to rely on strafe speed. In a skirmish, Genesis Cruisers are often spaced apart and fly parallel to the enemy for maximum dodging capability. Genesis Cruisers can be used to rush a base, i.e. charging into the middle of the base and destroying anything there, due to their high health that allows them to take many hits before being destroyed. They can also become decoys for early sniper fleets, distracting the enemy and keeping your Longbow Destroyers safe from attack. However, such uses often require the ship to exceed the instant repair limit (5 minutes) to be effective, so you risk having to spend time repairing them. Its relatively high maximum mass ensures that the ship can absorb and deal lots of damage at the same time. Besides PvP, this hull is commonly used for auto-combat against NPC Targets, until you unlock the Rancor Battleship. Use shielding and armor to the extent that limits the ship at 5 minutes of repair time. Rear Thrusters help the ship to outrun or catch up to enemies that are flying away from you. Disadvantages Although powerful, Genesis Cruisers can be kited by Harrier Frigates and Rancor Battleships that have more range. Despite this, early kiting ships use Rail Drivers and Scatter Missiles which are quite easy to dodge, so the battle may still turn in your favor. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V |1}} ; 3}} ; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; 588; 588; 588}} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} Trivia *You receive a free Genesis Cruiser on your 3rd day since playing. *In the early stages of closed beta, this ship used to be unlocked after the Longbow Destroyer. *There used to be an Enhanced version of the Genesis available for purchase in the Black Market, but it has since been deprecated. *This enhanced version was the first ship capable of defying the 300 rule - the 5% armor bonus does not factor in to repair time. Thus, the ship can exceed 300 combined health and armor and still be free instant repair. *A bonus to weapon speed was added to cruiser mark upgrades towards the end of 2017. *Mk III-V versions of the Genesis Cruiser exists in the preview and game files, but are unavailable in the live server. Gallery Oldgenesis.png|Old model of the Genesis Cruiser Genesis.png|Old Genesis Cruiser build screen Gen 1.png|Genesis Cruisers with Scatter Missiles Target-bmp.jpg|A Genesis Cruiser fleet attacking a base Mk2-5 Genesis.PNG|Mk2-5 Genesis Cruisers ----